


Endvocafé

by GlowInside



Category: Anthropomorphism, Furry - Fandom, fluffy vore - Fandom, safe vore - Fandom, soft vore - Fandom, vore - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Vore, a vore cafe, more vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowInside/pseuds/GlowInside
Summary: A young rabbit decides to indulge herself at the first vorephile cafe she researched that was near her hometown. She had always dreamed of these things fictionally, but could she do it in real life?





	Endvocafé

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this involves vore! If you don't like vore, please don't read on past this point! 
> 
> For those who do read on and enjoy, please feel free to leave questions and or comments on what could be improved or better! If enough people would like, I may continue this as a series instead of a one-shot story.

Becca stood and stared up at the blinking sign that told her the shop she was looking for was open for business, from 10AM to 9PM if she remembered correctly.

A deep beet red color spread across her face as she couldn’t help but shame herself slightly at the name of the café. The young rabbit couldn’t help herself. “Endvocafé” was designed in huge elaborate type at the top of the entryway, a deep red and pink making them stand out against the soft off white of the painted-brick outsides. What in the world was she doing here?

“Get yourself together, you know you need a place like this…” she whispered, her warm brown eyes beginning to focus once more as she ran her fingers over her floppy brown ears once more in nervousness.

The young bunny had been attempting to fulfill her most dear fantasies in the world of hers. Being someone into endosoma and vore, that was difficult. An interest like that was something not shared except between close friends and lovers. Most of her friends didn’t quite understand the interest, especially wanting to have it happen in something like the real world. Predator and prey in the animal world didn’t exactly work out so well with her fantasies of wanting to be eaten alive: most often it meant not coming back out.

For her, she wanted someone to be able to at least indulge her fantasy for a time and then be able to live to tell the tale.

Summoning her confidence, she pushed the door open and headed on inside. Once there, she was greeted by someone who looked to be a hostess wearing a very fashionable white dress shirt and bow tie. Her cat eyes lit up at seeing the young bunny entering the door, more of a happy spark than a hungry one that she was used to.

“Hello, and welcome! My name’s Olivia and I’ll be your hostess today.” The shocked look on Beccas face and her twitching nose must have given her away. “New here? I can explain how our café works, if you like?” the cat chirped in a cheerful tone. Becca barely remembered nodding for her to continue.

“Newbies get to take a small personality test and we can match you up with your perfect predator or prey!” The young tabby cat gave a wink and shuffled her clipboard slightly. Her orange fur complimented her green-blue eyes, making them stand out more. “After the test, you can meet a few of predators or prey that might suit your liking. Almost like a date. And then, you can both chat it out and take it from there.” Her grin afterward made Becca blush. This was almost like a dating service but for people who wanted to satisfy their curiosity and needs for vore in real life.

After a moment, the bunny nodded and Olivia pawed through some papers before she found the small quiz they would give. She motioned for Becca to follow her, leading the brown rabbit into the next area, which to her surprise was fairly full. Animals of all shapes, sizes, and colors were all relax in a café like setup. Small, round, cozy tables were set with four chairs at each with most of them having one or two people seated at them. It stunned her to see so many animals, from wolves and bears, to birds and mice, all getting along in the same area. Most of them seemed like couples or as if they were trying to get to know each other. She could see a cat and mouse getting along swimmingly, what looked like two boys giggling and giving each other almost needy looks. There was a wolf and a deer also seated close-by that also seemed to be going well, the deer a bright shade of pink and red in her face as the wolf continued to talk to her. It was such as odd sight as usually there was a type of mutual respect between predators and prey out in the real world. They’d usually avoid eyesight and give each other breathing room and personal space in case predators were hungry or in a bad mood, there were always small incidences that could happen between both preds and prey.

Olivia led her towards an empty table for two, gave her the sheets of paper she needed to fill out, and a small menu filled with teas, sweets, baked goods, and coffees. She ordered something to drink and the cat brought it back, along with a pen, within the next few moments. After handing over her drink order, she asked if Becca would need anything else before leaving her be to fill out her survey and sip at her iced tea.

-_-_-_-_-

It was taking forever, but maybe that was her nervousness making everything seem to stretch out longer than it actually was taking. Becca started over thinking and debating on leaving the café, but she was stopped when she saw Olivia coming back towards her table with a bright smile and a large figure following behind her.

She almost couldn’t believe a LION was following after the hostess. It was both scary and thrilling. He was fairly tall with a dark brown mane, but his similarities to the smaller cat stopped there. He was big and stocky, with darker tawny fur and he was several times heavier than the small tabby cat. She couldn’t believe the belly on him and he was fairly heavy all over. If he didn’t have a soft smile and a friendly gleam in his golden eyes, Becca knew on any other day she would have turned tail and ran the other way. But today was not that day.

He took a seat across from her and sent her a smile and a soft wave, his claws clicking lightly on the table when he set his hands down. The bunny stiffened a bit and watched, not even bothering to hide the blush rising to her cheeks.

“This is Darian!” Olivia flashed a smile and motioned toward the large lion. He grinned as he heard his name. The cat set down a cup of coffee for the lion, waved to him, then to Becca, and made her way over to another table to greet the couple sitting there happily.

Now she was dying inside a bit, unable to look away from the lion but also unable to talk to Darian without feeling like a blubbering mess. He waited patiently as if he knew it was hard for her to gather herself together.

“I… uh… t-this is the first time… I’ve done this…” she stuttered with a slack jaw.

The big cat smiled and leaned forward, patting the table softly. “Hey, chicki, it’s okay. Especially if this is your first time. Plus, I’m not guaranteed to be your pred. I’m just the first of two or three animals who could be your pred. You have a thing for sweethearts and protective stuff, right? It’s all good here, I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t want. Not how this place works.”

She tried to breath and let out a shaky sigh. Becca rubbed the top of her head and tried to offer a smile that didn’t betray her excitement and nervousness. “S-Sorry, this is new. I didn’t really think a place like this existed. It’s… well, s-stunning. And embarrassing…”

Darian almost let out a giggle, but he smiled and reached forward, trying to offer some comfort by patting Beccas closest hand. He grinned and let out a deep grumble, the best he could do to mimic a purr. “Take it easy on yourself. We can do whatever you like and take it as long or slow as you like too. The café is for you, trust me!”

-_-_-_-_-

After the door closed, Becca sat down on the bed in the room and kicked her feet absently, craning her neck to look up at the lion before her who had his arms crossed over his large middle with a smile on his face.

“Enjoy your snack?” he smiled.

The bunny fidgeted and smiled back, twiddling her thumbs a bit and her nose twitched. “The carrot cake was delicious, I promise,” she giggled, almost seeming relaxed at the time. Becca relaxed on the bed and stretched out, smiling wide.

Trotting over, Darian looked as though he was about to join her and sit down with her, but instead he gently pressed his round gut softly against her with a big smile. “See now, you had a snack but this boy right here-“ the lion stopped to pat the top of his stomach, “he’s a bit hungry right now.” As if to solidify his claim, his stomach grumbled lightly despite him having a bit of tea earlier. Becca squirmed underneath him and laughed, trying not to get too embarrassed.

He laughed softly and smiled, before looking alert and acted as though he was making a scene. He scooped Becca into his arms and looked a bit possessive, giving her a warm gaze. “Well, if my hunger can’t convince you, what if I told you there was something dangerous outside I need to protect you from?” Darian fake sniffed the air. “I smell danger…”

Becca and Darian had been seeing each other for a few days and the bunny had been slowly warming up to him and the idea of finally getting in a room together with the giant lion. She was scared, excited, and embarrassed to get together with him for their first session. Now he was playing to her fantasy, of being protected and saved from danger around her. Maybe that wasn’t quite someone else’s fantasy, but it was hers and she was excited.

Her eyes darted around and her nose twitched to go along with the act. “Where?!”

“A hungry predator. I need to hide you.”

Becca hugged to him and nodded. “Please hide me, if some other predator finds me, I’m as good as a baked bunny!”

Darian held in a snort and a laugh, giving her a gentle lick with his rough tongue on her cheek, making the rabbit giggle and squirm. “You’ll be safe, I promise~” there was almost a purr to his voice.

As if understanding, Becca nodded towards him in confidence even though it was her first time. She felt she could trust him. He lifted her up, giving soft nuzzles and murmurs of encouragement to her and grinned before opening his maw and bringing her towards it.

She was used to reading and writing about tooth and mouth, but up close it was so much more wet and dangerous looking. His teeth glistened and dripped with saliva and his tongue twitched as her fur brushed the edge. Looking deeper into the red and pink cave she could see his throat undulating with each breath. It was so weird to be so close to someone so very much alive.

Darian was giving her a moment, waiting to see if she would stop him, before pressing her into his mouth. Only about half of the bunny fit, but it was good enough for him to get a good taste. He swirled his tongue about her, sucking gently to savor her flavor and wet her fur generously. While doing so, he could have sworn he heard her giggle and squirm against his palette.

The fact his breath smelled like mint tea almost made Becca laugh. She squirmed a bit to free one arm to pat his tongue. He hummed in thanks, continuing to savor her taste and swallow down the saliva building in his maw. After one swallow, the bunny stared down the deep and dark hallow of his throat, hearing a gurgle bubble up from below. The thought of her taste making his stomach growl caused her to blush deeply and squirm even more and kicked her feet outside of the lions mouth a bit.

Darian let her settle for a second, trying not to be distracted by her bunny feet. He waited until she was less squirmy before tilting his head back, sucking on her fur a few more times, and then he started swallowing, drawing her farther into him. She gasped as her head was tugged down into his throat, the smell of his saliva overcoming her and everything went pretty dark as she could barely see the throat muscles moving around her. It was scary! Would she really be safe?! She could hear Darian struggling a bit to swallow her, gulping repeatedly and she felt pressure against his neck muscles which must have been him stroking his neck to help swallow her down. A moment later, she was moving easier down the cramped quarters. She could hear his breathing and heartbeat so loudly as she passed by his innards. It was tight for a second and she felt stuck until her head pushed against a small opening and she was released into a larger area, though she had to curl up a bit regardless of it being “bigger”. A sigh from around her indicated Darian was feeling a bit more relaxed too, the muscular walls shifting around her in a slow and soft squeezing motion downward. It spooked her as the walls moved closer and air shifted upwards and out with a loud burp from above. The lion stifled an excuse for himself for burping and Becca couldn’t help but laugh. Now it seemed like it was time to relax.

—If you want to stop there and leave the story to your imagination, don’t read on!—

“All safe?” she questioned.

He patted his stomach with a sigh and grinned, nodding. “Mmm all safe and cozy, yes? In there, I mean.”

Becca patted one of the slow moving walls gently to tell him she was. He shifted his sitting position a bit and she moved with him, leaning against one of the closest curved walls. She spoke up a bit, sounding nervous now outside of the roleplay. “I won’t be digested, will I?”

He looked a bit stunned and patted his stomach. “Actually, I took some antacids so you should be safe for an hour or so. Then I can help you out.”

She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. “T-Thank you for this. It was uh… awesome. And… can we do this again soon?” Becca shuffled around, adjusting to be more comfortable in a curled ball.

“Absolutely. The café is always here and I’d be happy to meet you again~!”


End file.
